


bagai rasa mana

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: feel how it feels?





	bagai rasa mana

> I wonder how does it feel  
to be so comfortable in your own skin  
that you think  
you got any rights  
to shame people who aren't
> 
>   
I wonder how does it feel  
to coexist harmonically with your brain  
that you think  
you got any rights  
to invalidate people who don't
> 
>   
I wonder how does it feel  
to wake up in the morning  
and to be happy  
and to be thankful
> 
> how does it feel to open your eyes  
and not wanting to close them right away
> 
>   
and to wake up  
and to see the sun  
and to feel warm  
instead of cold,
> 
>   
and to see the light  
instead of darkness,
> 
>   
and to wake up  
instead of crawling back into bed,
> 
>   
I wonder how does it feel  
to be so alive  
that you think you got any rights  
to dismiss people who don't want to.

  
—b, 29/30/19


End file.
